


minuscule

by yourcloudnine



Category: Love Live Seiyuu RPF, Love Live! School Idol Project, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life, nanjolno-centric, ot9 feels, ot9 is destiny, seiyuu life, set in 2012
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourcloudnine/pseuds/yourcloudnine
Summary: new fic...i know i have much more to continue! don't look at me.it's nanjolno month, i'm just too full of energy so forgive me.....excuse this slice of lifemood music...? my new favorite jpop vocalist that just second to nanjolno.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=22o7C-6QDFYhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7i97NOaqRAIplease listen to my girl, okamoto emi~she's also the vocalist of the band フレンズ (friends)!





	1. wonders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cishet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cishet/gifts).



> new fic...i know i have much more to continue! don't look at me.  
> it's nanjolno month, i'm just too full of energy so forgive me.....excuse this slice of life
> 
> mood music...? my new favorite jpop vocalist that just second to nanjolno.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=22o7C-6QDFY  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7i97NOaqRAI  
> please listen to my girl, okamoto emi~  
> she's also the vocalist of the band フレンズ (friends)!

A click of the shutter button, a flutter in Yoshino's stomach settles.

Another sunny holiday in Tokyo, another day wherein Yoshino settles herself under a modest tree in Yoyogi and ( ~~conspicuously~~   ~~experimentally~~   _accidentally_ ) photographs wonderful, beautiful... women.

It would be too much to deny that a majority of her photo storages contain an unnerving amount of photos of beautiful women she doesn't even know, so she sighs.

 _Of course_ Yoshino Nanjo knows it's against the law—

Yoshino peeks into her camera again, adjusting her lens and sweeping around in search for wonders northwest from her, where a group of supposed high school girls have settled on a large mat.

 _It's just a habit_ ; a hobby turned reflex when she tries to de-stress.

Yoshino exhales in focus, steadying her hands.

She's not using these photos for anything...nor does she keep them and develop them anyway...

Yoshino tries to keep her smile off her face as she sees the girls laugh, snapping a shot quick before she swiftly sweeps her focus to the east.

Then, Yoshino sees a small puppy run to her direction, making her retract her lens and place her camera down with a smile. She beckons the dog to come closer by leaning off the tree, the curly dog's grin and prance widening at Yoshino's sitting shift.

"Hey there," Yoshino says calmly, scratching below the dog's chin. She then puts her her hand up to its' face, beaming. "Give me a hi-five?"

The dog stares, whimpering then shaking its' head in refusal of Yoshino's engagement.

"Ah, we've been meeting for _days_  now, pal!" Yoshino scoffs, but pats the dog's head anyway. "Not a single response to tricks..."

The conversation didn't turn one-sided, though, as the dog nudges its' head to Yoshino's hand with a bark.

"What could your name be..." Yoshino thinks out loud, enamored by the dog's large eyes. "If I didn't have cats, I'd keep you, boy."

The dog yips out of Yoshino's hold then jumps over her legs, barking in panic.

Yoshino stares, humming in wonder on what she said that made the dog uneasy. Her hand plays with the thick braided strap of her camera, slung on her neck.

"Are you a girl?"

The question fell on deaf ears, as the dog kept barking. Yoshino bows her head, then notices that the dog's claws were perfectly trimmed.

"Oh! You have an owner?"

The dog stops barking, running in circles as if to chase its' own tail. Yoshino chuckles, but then her face falls.

"They must be looking for you, then..." the dog settles over Yoshino's knees, small sounds rumbling against her. she remembers home and hope— why she's there, living to chase a dream.

Yoshino runs her hands on the dog's curly fur, laughing lightly as she presses her back onto the tree. she wonders, then, if this particular dog is an over-energetic ~~apparition~~  reincarnation of her old friend.

"Thanks for your constant company, dog." Yoshino says softly, laughing when the dog growls with an attempt of a threat. Yoshino snorts. "not my fault you aren't introducing yourself."

The dog gets off of Yoshino's knees, moving to touch her right hand with a soft bark. Yoshino smiles, nodding.

"Atleast tell me your name isn't Takeshi— that's awfully basic, and you're too cool for that!

The dog butts its' head on Yoshino's side, and Yoshino laugh drags as her head lulls to the side, sleep surfacing fast. Yoshino sees dog go back on her knees, so she closes her eyes to doze off.

✩

When Yoshino wakes, the dog is gone and the sun was setting just infront of her.

"May I take your picture?"

She lifts her camera from her chest, snapping the panorama with a smile.

She rises from the grass, groaning as her bones ache, the sudden move making her realize how hungry she got. Patting her pants clean, Yoshino settles to buy a decent beef bowl and a good box of soymilk.

✩

Clicking her film case off the camera, Yoshino yawns. Mugi decided to sleep on her script stack and Chibi's still circling her room, so Yoshino feels like she won't even get rest before her next job.

Looking through the film, Yoshino groans when she realizes that she hasn't gotten a picture of the dog.

Not to mention that its' name is still pending...

"We've been meeting for _days_  now, pal..." Yoshino mutters as she plops back onto her bed in frustration; she keeps forgetting to take a photo of the recent development in her life.

Rolling the film back slowly while still lying back, Yoshino yawns yet again. she only gets up when Chibi moves something to her left, making her jolt as the boxes on her shelf wobble—

Yoshino catches the boxes, sighing in relief on not adding to the mess already plaguing her home. Her eyes land on the dusty box where the boxes she's holding were on a second ago.

She chuckles, "ahh, good lord. Yuki..."

Yoshino perched the boxes she was holding on the last empty space left on her messy dresser, groaning at her own mess. She then grabs the box while cringing at the dust, so she runs to the kitchen to wipe it down.

 _You live up above the city,_ Yuki said when she gifted this to Yoshino, giggling as she settled on Yoshino's sofa.

_You need to see more than single-pixels on the vast picture of this wonderful Tokyo skyline._

"Such an artist..." Yoshino mutters, extending the telescope's body. She smiles, glancing back to the blinds by her sofa.

So, Yoshino walks there briskly, pulling her blinds up in anticipation of seeing a wonderful moon and some stars— or if not, even maybe fireworks and lasers that were foreign in Shizuoka as she grew up.

Yoshino was met with clouds fogging the skies and tame building lights being the only light show in the picture.

She looks through her telescope anyway, sweeping around in a mania.

★

Yoshino almost quits as she only sees empty, bare walls or curtains for an hour, until she focuses on the complex near her building.

A large balcony, where a girl (probably younger than her) was looking up to the sky.

Yoshino almost presses the shutter, until she realizes that she doesn't have her camera—

and that its' zoom could not match the telescope;

It's not going to capture the _wonder_  in the girl's eyes. It would not highlight her wonderful, bright eyes and her sharp cheekbones, nor would it catch her crossed legs on the bench; then it would definitely not be sufficient to see her smile looking ethereal and wonderful under the moonlight—

and Yoshino lowers the telescope, looking up to the sky.

The moon shows itself, clouds parting off its' view like an eye opening in wonder.

Yoshino runs to her room, tossing her blanket off the bed to find her camera and film in a hurry.

When she comes back to the window, the moon was shrouded with clouds again.

Her camera only sees a blur of the girl moving back into the building.

Yoshino yawns rather than sighs, feeling chills run down her spine as she guesses that she's in a dreamscape.

She falls asleep on her sofa, leaving the blinds up and her telescope on her table, pointing to that particular balcony.


	2. surprises

7:30 am, Yoshino walks out for warm pastry at the bakery near her home, smiling at the cold breeze and the smell of her building's tenants' food cooking.

When she steps out the building though, her eyes fixate on the complex across the bustling street.

It's been four days, yet the girl hasn't been back on the balcony...

Though, to be fair, Yoshino has been coming home late from her part-time job, and has only glanced in hopes she'll get to catch the girl in her free time before she crashes to sleep early to get to her voice acting jobs.

Yoshino stands there for a minute, but then turns to walk towards the bakery.

She deems that maybe moonlight girl isn't a morning person— and that maybe she's a _mirage_ ; the reflection of the moon, the magic of the sky— and is a complete miracle.

✩

Ringtones, chatter, clatter of soles to asphalt, and the muted whines of music from faraway stereos fill Yoshino's ears as she hurries to the platform of the train station, untangling her earphones.

When she squeezes into the front car of the train, she ends up having to stand infront of a stylish girl with a quivering bag on her lap.

Yoshino finally fixes her earphones when the train doors shut, so she hurriedly plugs in her earphones to her phone, abruptly pocketing it as the train moves and she has to hold on to the rails.

Two fluffy heads pop out of the bag by her knees, and Yoshino jolts away for a second—

It can't be, right?

Yoshino inches closer to the dogs slowly, eyes surveying their features.

—the dogs are wearing collars, and their eyes aren't as shiny as those of her friend at Yoyogi.

The girl sees Yoshino staring at the shuffling dogs, eyes meeting, making Yoshino flinch and avert her gaze to window.

They hit a station stop, and the seat next to the girl becomes vacant.

Yoshino looks down at the uneasy dogs, smiling. Then, the girl motions with her head, as if to say that Yoshino should take the seat. With a grin, Yoshino sweeps her hand to the dogs, which, they both sniff eagerly.

The door closes, and Yoshino settles next to the girl, noticing that she has a paperbag of fastfood settling behind the dogs' bag and her stomach.

Then Yoshino laughs, making her seatmate look at her with a raised brow.

Yoshino always likes seeing more to life; to individuality, and what makes people unique—

So this stylish, fit person with fastfood? almost heartwarming, as it adds to the girl being in the train when she fits in better in a luxurious car.

She reaches out to the dogs, patting them. The girl hums sweetly, pulling the dogs closer to them in the understandable silence.

Yoshino thought that everyone cannot encounter miracles everyday—

but Tokyo is vast and eccentric and she's a simple person; so maybe she's bound to find normal occurrences to be miracles.

Her and the girl get off at the same station, exchanging smiles and nods as they part and Yoshino waves to the dogs.

Yoshino remembers that she hasn't played her music yet, so she clicks play before setting off to the beat.

★

While chugging lukewarm tea, Yoshino looks over her new audition pieces for a robot show.

When she places her tumbler down, she tries to say a foreign word—

_Gu...Gun...._

_Gun...var._

_Gunvarre...?_

—Ganbare.

Clutching her stomach, Yoshino bursts into laughter at the simple pun, tipping back to her sofa.

Chibi was waving around one of the voice actress magazines she keeps around, and it lands by her feet.

A paragraph reveals itself striking to Yoshino:

_...on the verge of giving up, I found hope in me as a child._

Reading to the next line on the right, Yoshino smiles and picks up the magazine.

_When dreams were only thoughts, and my voice could not be heard...this was simply what I wanted; to sing and be heard and known._

Yoshino nods, smiling as she flips to read more of this PILE's article.

Surely not procrastination if it's motivating, right?

**Author's Note:**

> planned to finish this before publishing it but deleted two whole chapters by accident so now, i'm honestly just pushing this out to force myself to still continue it lol... still have so much love for it, though.


End file.
